The present invention relates generally to motion devices and, more particularly, to linear motion flexural apparatus and components.
Linear motion mechanisms are common and come in a variety of configurations. Many conventional mechanisms employ either rolling or sliding contacts, which generate friction and/or stiction. The use of bearings and/or lubricants are typically needed to reduce wear and tear. For instance, current devices used to mechanically translate optomechanical or other precision components typically use ways or slides with preloaded mechanical rollers or bearings. The precision ways provide the guidance for the moving element and the rollers or bearings are used to minimize friction. A preload is required so that there is no unconstrained transverse motion during translation. Some of the problems associated with such a conventional mechanism are that it requires lubrication, has friction in its moving components which cannot be completely eliminated, is heavy in weight, has cleanliness issues in both a vacuum environment and an optical system environment, and has a finite wear life due to lubricant and friction issues. The mechanism likely will not be able to achieve nanometer accuracy in motion. These problems are particularly significant in space flight applications.